The Keyhole in Bikini Bottom
by FFGirl15
Summary: Okay everyone! It's time for the final battle for Bikini Bottom's fate. Sora and the gang now have to confront Laura and Plankton and save Bikini Bottom. May be rated T in these chapters for violence. COMPLETE!
1. Who Lives in a Pineapple Under the Sea?

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you like it.

Here's chapter 1,chapter 2 will be up soon. R&R please.

Chapter 1: Who Lives in a Pineapple Under the Sea? 

" BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Sora's alarm went off and caused him to fall out of bed.

"Ouch, my head," Sora said as he rubbed his head. Sora the lazily got and opened the blinds to his window, only to be surprised by his friend waiting for him out side.

" Sora, come on, today is Selphie's big beach bash!" Sora's friend, Riku called.

" I'm comin'." Sora grabbed his swimsuit and a beach towel. He then darted out of the house to the dock where his friends were waiting.

" Are you excited Sora! This is gonna be THE party of the year!" Kairi said excitedly.

All three of them got into their boats and rowed full speed ahead to the main island. They always liked to hang out together, Riku liked competing with Sora just to impress Kairi, but Sora always took things smoothly, and that's what Kairi liked about him. While rowing, Sora saw something strange underwater, which caused him to crash when they got there.

" What was that all about?" Kairi giggled. Sora then blushed in embarrassment.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku arrived at the island that was all decorated with Hawaiian decorations. When everyone was ready, that meant that Selphie, as usual, went nuts.

" It's time to….PAAH TAAY!" Selphie shouted

Sora all of a sudden felt fried, at that moment, he realized that he forgot his sandals! He quickly took of his shirt and ran into the water. He decided to go for a swim, so he dove under water , but was freaked when he saw a large pineapple under the water.

" WHOA!" Sora swam frantically to shore to tell the others.

" Guys! Guys! You'll never guess what I saw!"

" What'd you see?" Kairi asked panicky thinking Sora saw something dangerous

" Well…. I saw…. a HUGE pineapple under the sea!"

They froze, and then broke into a laugh.

" Sora, Sora, Sora, these wild stories are someday gonna kill you." Riku said slowly.

" I'm serious, c'mon I'll show you!" Sora said in a mad tone.

He grabbed Riku and Kairi's arms and took them to the scuba rental box. They put on scuba gear and dove down. There it was, a large, orange with doors and windows.

" Dude! This thing looks like a house! Riku freaked.

" But, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Sora wondered.

" No clue." Kairi said.

Their conversation was interrupted by a slammed door. A cheerful, young sponge came skipping yelling, " I'm ready!" continuously until he accidently bumped into Sora.

" Ouch, that hurts… Oh, I'm sorry, please excuse me while I go off to work."

"You're… a …talkin'… sponge!" Sora was freaked by the sponge's response.

" Yep!" he said cheerfully.

"AAAHHH!" they all screamed their heads off.

" Sorry if I freaked you guys out." the sponge said apologetically.

" WAIT! A talking sponge, a pineapple house, where are we!" Riku shouted.

" Why you are in… Bikini Bottom! And that there is Pineapple House!"

" But, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Kairi asked.

" Why, I do! My name's Spongebob Squarepants!"

Sora eyed innocent, little Spongebob carefully to make sure he wasn't a heartless. Spongebob started to shiver when Sora gave him and evil glare.

" Hmmm. I guess he's not bad. Pleased to meet you, Spongebob. I'm Sora, that there is Riku, 'Mr. Muscle Man', and that's the beautiful, Kairi.'

" Oh Sora." Kairi blushed. " Nice to meet you, Spongebob."

" Okaaay. First we scream like girls, now Sora's makin' friends with a sponge! What next!" Riku shouted.

" Well, we'd better get goin' we're supposed to be at a pary.' Sora said.

" And I'm supposed to be at work, I'll catch ya later…. Maybe."

" Hey, we'll come back tomorrow, I promise." Sora said.

" Oh boy!" Spongebob said excitedly. " I'll catch ya later then, bye Sora!"

" Bye Sponge bob!"

The 3 friends were then on their way back up to shore.

Author's Note: Well, that's Chapter 1, I worked really hard on this, and I hope

you like it, be sure to review.


	2. Two Grumps and Two Goofballs

Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy reading it.

Next chapter will be up in about a week.

Chapter 2: Two Grumps and Two Goofballs 

"I think this Spongebob guy is really nice." Kairi said interested in what she saw.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were heading back up to shore from their first visit to Bikini Bottom. On their way up each of them thought about their different feelings for Spongebob. Sora was surprised that he actually met a "talking" sponge, not that he hasn't seen any objects talk, the only objects he met that actually talked were the Beast's servants from Fabled Countryside, but the only reason they talked is because they used to be humans, but Spongebob was always a sponge, so he was a little surprised. Kairi was really amazed about Spongebob; she thought he was cute and cuddly. He also reminded her about a toy sponge that she had when she was little that talked, sang, and made sounds like Spongebob did. Riku thought he was in a dream world, he couldn't believe what he saw! 15 seconds later they arrived back on the island.

" Sora, Riku, Kairi, where have you guys been! We were so worried about you three! Are you bleeding, sick, hypnotized, how many fingers am I holding!" Selphie shouted.

" Selph, we're fine! We just went to Bikini Bottom, saw a house in the shape of a pineapple, and we met…. A TALKING SPONGE!" Sora said excitedly.

" A talking sponge?" Tidus was already uninterested right when they started talking.

" Yes, seriously, his name was Spongebob Squarepants!" Kairi said shaking Tidus.

" Look, can we just get back to the party and forget about this?" Wakka asked calmly.

" Alright." Sora said sadly.

The party went on for about a half an hour and so far, everyone was having the time of their lives, everyone except Sora. Sora was thinking about Spongebob, but also about the friends he met on his journey to find the Door to the Light, Donald Duck, and Goofy. Spongebob reminded him so much of them, but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a huge crash that he heard.

"What was THAT!" Riku asked cautiously thinking it was a bunch of Heartless out to get their revenge in Sora. All six kids ran to the spot where the crash occurred, but it was a gummi ship and they heard some familiar voices come from it.

" WAAAH! THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU DRIVE! WE COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED!" Donald shouted at Goofy.

" Gawrsh, sorry. Sora!" Goofy shouted at Sora.

" Donald! Goofy!" Sora ran to them for a group hug.

" What are you guys doin' here, shouldn't you be back at Disney Castle with King Mickey?"

" Nope. The King gave us time off. For a vacation." Donald said happily.

" Guys, you remember Riku, he was the one that Ansem controlled?" Sora was greeting the rest of the island gang.

" Oh yeah, I remember, I tried to attack, but you pushed me down the stairs at Hollow Bastion!" Donald said, still mad at Riku for doing that.

" And you know Kairi, she was the one that lost her heart, I saved her and then she saved me, remember?"

" Yup, when you tried to save Sora we thought you were a goner." Goofy said.

" And these three here are Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, oh, and I have some new friends for you two to meet, but Donald I need you to use your magic to turn Riku and I into mermen, Kairi into a mermaid, and you two into… whatever. Please?" Sora asked.

" Aw phooey, okay, stand back abracadabra alacazam!" Donald cast a spell and all 5 of them were in the water with tails.

" Alright follow me, guys." Sora then led Donald and Goofy to Bikini Bottom, there they saw Spongebob blowing bubbles with his starfish friend, Patrick. Spongebob gasped when he saw Sora swim towards him.

" Oh, Sora, I knew you'd come back!" Spongebob embraced Sora.

" Okaaay, Spongebob, I'd like you to meet my two other friends, that's Donald Duck and that's Goofy. Oh, and who's this?" Sora asked friendly.

" He looks like a starfish, name's Goofy, who're you?" Goofy asked politely.

" I'm…. uh,…… uh,……uhhhhhhh," Patrick started to go into a struggle.

" That's Patrick. He's my best friend." Spongebob said.

" Well, nice to meet you Patrick, I'm Sora, and that's Riku and Kairi."

" Hiya!" They both said. All of them went into a conversation. Not too far from where they were standing stood a tiki house, in it lived a squid named Squidward, while he was just trying to relax and watch some TV, he came outside to notice Spongebob talking with Sora and the gang.

" AAAAHHH!" Squidward freaked out, he's never seen a human before.

" SPONGEBOB! WHO ARE THEY!"

" Oh hey, Squidward, these are my new pals, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Sora this is Squidward."

" Oh Puuhlease, fish like them don't live around here. A ha, ha, ha, ha!" Squidward laughed.

" HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLIN FISH!" Donald shouted at Squidward.

" I AM!" Squidward shouted back. " Hpmh!"

" Hmph!" Donald did back.

" I don't think they'll get along that well, at least not now, well anyway who's hungry? I could go for a krabby patty at the Krusty Krab, how 'bout you, my treat!" Spongebob offered.

" What's a krabby patty?" Riku asked.

" You'll see." Spongebob then took all 5 of them and Patrick to the Krusty Krab for lunch.

Author's Note: Well, that was chapter 2, sorry, couldn't write anymore.

Be sure to review, while you're doin' that I think I'll treat myself

To a krabby patty ( burger) catch ya later. Next chapter up

Soon.


	3. Krabby Patties and a Money Making Krabs

Author's Note: Here's chapter 3, you'll really like this one. R&R please.

Chapter 3: Krabby Patties and a Money Making Krabs 

Spongebob, Sora, and the rest of the friends were on their way to the Krusty Krab to have lunch. Meanwhile, an evil creature named Plankton was coming up with another plan to steal the krabby patty's secret formula.

" New creatures heh? Well that's easy, I'll just build a robotic creature that looks like them, walk right in, order a krabby patty, ask for it to go, take it to the Chum Bucket, and formula will FINALLY BE MINE! HA HA HA HA!" Plankton laughed evilly.

" Well, here we are, The Krusty Krab, home of the krabby patty. I know you 5 haven't tried a krabby patty, but you love it! To help you out, here's our own saying 'the only people who don't like krabby patties, have never tasted one before,' so let's order!"

Spongebob then went into the kitchen to cook his friends some patties.

" You know this 'krabby patty' type thing sounds like a burger, but just in case, we should what a krabby patty is." Riku suggested, so he went up to a red crab dressed up in blue work clothes. " Um, excuse me." Riku asked.

" Ahoy there, me boy! Welcome to the Krusty Krab, may I take your order?" the crab asked.

" Actually, I just wanted to ask a question, what's a krabby patty?" Riku asked.

The crab was shocked. " Why a krabby patty is the most appetizin', mouth-waterin', thing you'll ever eat, we start off with a mouth-waterin' patty, then we add some cheese and veggies, followed my some 'secret' sauce, and some buns, and… walla! A krabby patty!" the crab showed Riku a normal krabby patty.

" So, it is like a burger!" Riku said as in 'I was right!'

" Arrgh! A krabby patty is not like a burger, it's a lot better than a burger!" the crab yelled.

" Oh, hey Mr. Krabs, I see you met my new friends, the one you're talking to is Riku, and that's Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. If you don't mind, I whipped them up a couple of krabby patties." Spongebob introduced his new friends to Mr. Krabs.

" Of course I don't mind! Do you and your friends have money Riku?"

" Yeah, but not much." Riku said worried.

" Arrgh, that's enough. Now go ahead and enjoy your patties!" Krabs said.

Spongeebob served his friends the patties and started eating, they were so good that Sora and Riku were ready for seconds.

" MMMM! These are great! I'm ready for another one! Stack me up baby!" Sora called out.

" Sorry, they're kinda sloppy eaters." Kairi giggled and Spongebob laughed.

Just outside The Krusty Krab was Mr. Krabs' archenemy, Plankton, he had just completed his robot and was ready to finally get the formula. The robot looked just like Riku, except he put on a fake mustache.

" YES! Now to get my krabby patty!" Plankton shouted to himself. Plankton walked in through the restaurant's front doors. While eating, Sora looked over to see plankton's robot.

" Hey Riku, I didn't know you had an older brother. Sora said surprised.

" I don't have a brother." Riku said confused.

" Well, then… who's the dude that looks like you with a mustache?" Sora was worried.

Plankton looked at Sora and made an evil glare at him.

Spongebob and Mr. Krabs looked over to se the robot.

" Hey, there Spongebob! If you don't mind, I'd like a normal krabby patty, to go!" Plankton ordered.

" Hmm, sorry sir, can't do that," Spongebob said.

" Why not?" Plankton asked, getting impatient.

" Because….you're a robot, and robots don't eat krabby patties, they eat lugnuts." Spongebob said.

Plankton got so mad, that he just came out of his robot and ordered one on his own.

" That's it! I give up! I demand you to give me a krabby patty NOW!"

" Plankton!"

" Krabs!"

" Plankton!"

" Krabs!"

" Spongebob."

Mr. Krabs put Plankton on a plate and sent him flying back to the Chum Bucket.

" Who the heck is Plankton?" Kairi asked.

" Plankton is me worst enemy, he's been trying to steal me krabby patty secret formula for years!" Krabs said in a mad tone.

" Why?" Sora asked.

" 'Cause everybody likes the Krusty Krab, and hates his place, the Chum Bucket." Spongebob explained.

" Oh, man." Sora said worried.

" What's wrong Sora?" Kairi asked him.

" If that guy is really evil, he might use… THE HEARTLESS!" Sora shouted.

" The who's?" Spongebob asked with a hand under his chin.

" Um… nobody you need to know heh heh heh." Sora lied.

Plankton was then back at the Chum Bucket with his computer wife.

" Let's just face it, no matter how many times I try, I'll never get the formula, and my restaurant will go out of business." Plankton then started to cry.

" Rough day, dear?" the computer asked.

" Once again… yes." Plankton then went into his bedroom and climbed into bed.

" What are you doing? It's only 1:00 pm."

" I'm going to bed, might as well sleep forever."

" I think you're giving up to easily" the computer said in a sweet voice.

" What do you mean?" Plankton asked as he came back out.

" A creature came in while you were at the Krusty Krab, he said that him and his armies came in from something called a 'Keyhole.'"

" A Keyhole?" Plankton started to get interested into his wife's story.

" Yes, he said that people call his kind 'Heartless' ( the heartless from Atlantica) creatures without hearts. He also said that he can steal other people's hearts and when he does the victims become heartless and side with them."

" Yes! YES! THAT'S PERFECT" Plankton was then happy, once again.

" I'll use an army of heartless to steal the formula, I'll have them steal Krabs' heart, he'll then side with us, and I'll then FINALLY have the secret formula!" Plankton then did an evil laugh.

" But what about the Keybearer?" the computer wondered.

" The who?"

" The Keybearer! Haven't you heard of him!"

" Nope."

" The heartless told me that the keybearer is the one who can defeat heartless, he defeats the heartless in a specific world and then seals the keyhole so the heartless can never go back."

" WHAT!" Plankton was then furious. " What does he look like?"

" Here's a picture of him, his name is Sora, and he travels with his two sidekicks, Donald Duck and Goofy. If he finds out about the heartless, he'll defat them and seal the keyhole to this world." The computer showed a picture of Sora, Donald, and Goofy fighting.

" NOOOO! It's that kid! I saw him at the Krusty Krab! He'll ruin my plan to get the formula, so first I'll have to get him, then I'll have the secret formula!

Plankton then let out an evil laugh.

Author's Note: Well, that's chapter 3, I know I said it'd be up in a week, but I was bored and decided to work on my fanfic, chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. Kairi vs Sandy

Author's Note: Here's chapter 4, this one you'll really enjoy. R&R please.

Chapter 4: Kairi vs. Sandy 

Spongebob and the gang were stuffed by the time they left the Krusty Krab. After filling up on krabby patties for lunch, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy didn't want to go back to the island to eat normal food.

" Mmm, that was the most delicious meal ever! Thanks Spongebob." Kairi said.

" Awww shucks." Spongebob blushed.

Sora and the gang decided to go to Spongebob's house to watch " MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy, The Movie," but Kairi just had so much energy in her that she just had to show off her karate moves on a really tough fish.

" So, what movie are we gonna watch, Fantasia 2000, Ducktales: The Movie…" Donald asked.

" Nope. We're gonna watch…MERMAIMAN AND BARNACLEBOY!" Spongebob announced in a heroic voice.

" Gawrsh, they sound like superheroes. I like superheroes." Goofy said.

Just then everyone was surprised by something.

" KIYAH!" Kairi had just beaten up a real tough fish using karate moves. " Thoght I wasn't tough enough, but you're wrong! I'm more than what I seem." Kairi then looked to see her friends' jaws wide open.

" Dude, I didn't know you did karate!" Riku said surprised.

" Don't you remember when Sora was 10 and he broke his wrist, that was because he challenged me to a karate match, and I.. sorta… went… to hard on him." Kairi giggled.

" Next time it'll be Blitzball, I still have the bruise, ow." Sora said in a mad tone.

" Hey, if you like karate, you should meet my friend, Sandy, she's a squirrel, in fact the movie can wait til' later, let's go see her." Spongebob then led the friends to Sandy's treedome.

When they got there Donald and Goofy realized that there was no water in the treedome, but an even bigger problem, Spongebob was so excited about introducing his new friends to Sandy that he forgot his helmet! Spongebob rang the doorbell.

" Hello." Sandy greeted.

" Hey Sandy, I've got some new friends I want you to meet." Spongebob said excited.

" Okay, I'll be there in a sec." Sandy said. She then drained the water at the entrance to her house.

" Um, I may want to change us back to our original forms 'cause there's no water." Donald suggested.

" Alrighty then," Sora agreed.

Donald called out the magic words and changed him and his friends back to people. Just then, Sandy Cheeks came and let them in her house.

" Howdy yall!" Sandy said to Sora and his friends. " What's yer name?"

" Sora, that's Kairi, Donald, and Goofy." Sora shook her hand.

" Well, you aint' fish, but you aint' fishermen neither!" Sandy was looking around at all of 'em, but one specific person caught her eye.

" What's yer name?" she asked softly.

" Riku." Riku answered back.

" Wow Riku," she then sighed dreamily, which gave Spongebob a confused look.

" Come on in y'all, I made Texas Tea and cookies."

" So, does that mean you're from Texas?" Goofy asked.

" Yup, it sure is."

While walking in, Spongebob felt dry all over the place and noticed that he forgot his water helmet. He couldn't breathe, so he started to struggle while walking. While Sandy was serving tea and cookies, Spongebob started to struggle moving because he needed water to breathe and without water he'll dry out (like he did in the movie, if you've seen it ).

" Sandy, may I please have some water?" Spongebob asked running out of breath by the minute.

"Spongebob, you okay?" Kairi asked.

" Yes…. I'm okay."

Sandy then came back out from the tree with a glass of water for Spongebob, forgetting that he needed a helmet and mainly focusing on Riku. Then something else caught her eye, it was the fact that Kairi was practicing her karate, so she decided to go see Kairi.

" So, I see you like karate." Sandy said.

" Yup, I'm a Black Belt at DID." Kairi said boldly.

" Uh, DID?" Sandy asked with a confused look on her face.

" DID, stands for Destiny Island Dojo. Betcha 100 munny that I can kick your butt."

" Why don't ya ask my behind, but I say… LET'S FIGHT!" Sandy shouted.

" Alright a fight! Between Kairi and Sandy!" Sora said happily.

" Sandy, please, I need….WATER!" Spongebob shouted.

" WAAAH! Spongebob, I'll be right back!" Sandy just realized that Spongebob was almost out of breath. She ran into her tree, filled a fishbowl up with water, and quickly put it on Spongebob's head.

" I'm so sorry Spongebob, you okay?" Sandy asked worried. Spongebob took a deep breath.

" Yes, now I am, thanks Sandy."

" No problem, now where were we!"

" A fight!" Kairi yelled.

Sora got a bell and rang with a big "DING!"

" Round 1!" Riku announced.

Kairi and Sandy started their fight, Kairi kicked, Sandy punched, and so on. Meanwhile, back at the Chum Bucket, Plankton was making phone calls to the Heartless.

" Yes…. Uh-huh…… yes?…….really?……YES! Thank You!" Plankton was happy for sure.

" How'd the phone call go, honey?" the computer asked.

" It went great, he told me to meet him at Rock Bottom Hotel. I'll see you later dear."

" Bye, my dear, Sheldon."

" I told you a million times, my name is PLANKTON!" Plankton then got on a bus to Rock Bottom. Back at Sandy's house, the fight was still going on. The score was 9 to 9.

" Can't you guys just call it quits?" Donald started to get bored.

" No way!" kairi said.

" Not even for Texas!" Sandy said.

The final round was over, unfortunately, Sandy beat Kairi in the final round so Kairi had to give Sandy 100 munny.

" Alright now start payin'." Sandy demanded.

" You know what, I have to admit it, you're pretty good." Kairi said " What do ya say, we stop competing, and be friends. Friends?"

" Friends." Sandy declared.

" Well, the sun's setting, we better get home, we'll be back tomorrow." Sora said.

" Okay then, bye Sora!" Spongebob said.

" Donald, transport us back to shore, please." Sora asked.

" Alright then, be careful, it's gonna be a wild ride!"

Donald transported them back to the island for a good night's sleep.

Author's Note: Well, hope you liked it. Be sure to review. See ya.


	5. Rock Bottom, Part 1

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Rock Bottom, Part 1 

" Wow! That was so much fun! I've never enjoyed a trip like that… EVER!" Kairi said.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi had just got back up to shore from Bikini Bottom. When they got there, Donald turned them back to humans.

" Hey Donald, Goofy, did you want to stay at my place for your trip?" Sora offered.

" Okay." Donald accepted.

" Oh boy, a slumber party!" Goofy yelled.

" Well, I guess I'll see ya later, hey Sora, did you wanna hang out tonight?" Kairi asked.

" I'd love to… but I'm gonna help Donald and Goofy get settled in, how 'bout tomorrow?"

" Okay. I'll see ya." Kairi then turned around with her hair swaying through the wind.

Everyone got in their boats and rowed to the town island. Sora then all of a sudden got an idea. He rowed back to the Paopu Island and took a paopu fruit. Sora then frantically rowed and caught up with Riku.

" I thought you and Kairi already shared one." Riku said confused.

" It's not for Kairi and I." Sora said.

" Well then who's it for?"

" Psst, Psst, Psst, Psst…" Sora whispered it in Riku's ear.

" Ooooh." Riku cooed.

They got back to shore and Sora walked Donald and Goofy to his house. He then took them upstairs to the office (where the computer is). It used to be a guest bedroom when Sora's grandparents were alive and they still use it as that because it's the size of a master bedroom. An hour later, Sora's mother called him down for dinner, while Donald and Goofy decided to go eat out.

" Sora, dinner's ready!" His mother called.

" Comin'!"

Sora then had a thought. He knew he could trust his mom; she was such a kind woman and loved her son very much. At that moment, he just had to ask.

" Hey mom, what would you do if you met a 'talking' sponge?" Sora asked.

" Well, I would be surprised because sponges can't talk. I mean, I wouldn't know what to say except for possibly a yelp or scream."

" Well, what would you do if I said that I met a talking sponge?" Sora asked.

" Well, I'd probably laugh because you have a wild imagination and can get out of control if you're not careful."

" Well don't laugh, but I met a talking sponge yesterday." Sora said nervously.

" Oh don't be silly, who'd you meet, Spongebob?" His mom then broke into a loud laugh.

" Actually… yeah." Sora said.

" Oh, dear! Let me feel your forehead! Are you running a fever? Hmmm… not hot, let me take your temperature…"

" MOM! I'm fine. Seriously, I met Spongebob Squarepants yesterday. Patrick and Squidward too. We ate krabby patties, which are by the way, delicious, at the Krusty Krab, we met Mr. Krabs and his archenemy, Plankton. Then, we met a karate choppin' squirrel named, Sandy. She and Kairi had a karate match. And tomorrow, Spongebob's gonna take us to Glove World, a theme park…and…"

" Sora, please stop, I now have a terrible headache, why don't you go out and find Donald and Goofy."

" Okay, fine." Sora said sadly.

Sora lay in bed during the night thinking about Spongebob. Why didn't his mother believe him, was Spongebob really real, or was his imagination just out of control? He then shut his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, he rowed his boat to the main island and met Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy there.

" Abracadabra, alcazar!" In the next minute, after Donald turned them into fish, they were swimming down to the bottom of the sea. Spongebob had come out of his house to see a specific item in front of his doorstep. Attached to it was a note, Spongebob didn't bother to read it thinking it wasn't important, so he through the item into his closet and put on his jellyfishing glasses.

" Hey Spongebob, watcha doin'?" Sora asked as they reached to the bottom of the sea.

" I was gonna go jellyfishing, but now you're here, I'll go get Patrick and we can go on ahead to Glove World."

" Glove World! Glove World! Glove World!" Patrick cheered.

The 7 of them spent most of the day at Glove World. The bus back to Bikini Bottom then came, but there was something fishy about that bus. Since Sora had so much fun he didn't even bother to check the bus. After everyone got on, the bus drove off.

" So, what did y'all get at Glove World?" Spongebob asked.

" Well, I got a new glove key chain." Sora showed his friends his key chain.

" I got some weights with heavy gloves at the ends." Riku started to lift them.

" I got a new glove action figure and some gloves for it." Patrick said.

" Here's my glove light." Spongebob shined it through his eyes. " I see you."

"What did you get Kairi?" Sora asked.

" Well, I got glove earrings and glove- colored nail polish."

The bus had been traveling for a few minutes and they then passed a sign that said " you are now leaving Bikini Bottom."

" Spongebob, are we going somewhere?" Goofy asked.

" Yup, back to Bikini Bottom, why?"

" Because, we passed a sign that said ' you are now in leaving Bikini Bottom." Patrick said.

" WHAT! NO! NOT AGAIN!" Spongebob got real mad.

The bus then went down the wall to a city that was totally the opposite of Bikini Bottom. When it came to a stop, they got off.

" Where are we?" Donald asked.

" I know this place, Rock Bottom, I got lost here once." Spongebob said, scared.

" Boy, this looks like a place where heartless would hide." Sora said.

" Alright, you wait here for the bus, I'm gonna go get a schedule." Spongebob then went towards a bus station. While walking, he ran into some jellyfish, but they were not ordinary jellyfish, they were kinds that he's never seen before.

" Oh, hey there jellyfish how're ya… wait, you don't look to good, you look like you caught a jellyfish pneumonia or something like that." Spongebob said suspiciously.

The jellyfish then attacked him.

" AAAAHHHH!" Spongebob screamed in pain.

" Something's wrong with Spongebob, Sora! Do something!" Kairi yelled.

They all ran to where Spongebob was, and to Sora's surprise, there was Spongebob hiding behind a candy machine, and in front of the candy machine were 2 jellyfish heartless.

" Heartless!" all of them yelled. Sora held out his hand and made the Keyblade appear. After it did, he darted towards the heartless and attacked them. They were defeated and Spongebob came out calmly.

" Phew, that was close." Spongebob sighed in relief, but he then saw what was in Sora's hand. " Wait, what was that monster called?"

" A heartless." Goofy said.

" GOOFY!" Sora got mad.

" A heartless! Wait a minute! If that was a heartless, and you defeated them, then that means…," Spongebob started off.

" Yes, I'm the… Keybearer, master of the Keyblade." Sora said very softly.

" The Keybearer?" Spongebob asked.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: I know it has to end like that, but I don't want it too long.

Be sure to review.


	6. Rock Bottom, Part 2

Author's Note: Here's part 2 of Rock Bottom. Please R&R.

Chapter 6: Rock Bottom, Part 2 

" No way!" Patrick said surprised. " The boy fights with a key?"

" Yes, guys, I'm the… Keybearer." Sora said admitting.

" Wh… Why didn't you tell us so?" Spongebob asked.

" I couldn't, I'm just, not good at admitting stuff. I'm really sorry."

" Okay, now's not the time to panic, we just gotta find a way out." Spongebob said in a brave tone.

" How?" Riku asked sarcastically.

" Maybe… hey, you, Sora and Kairi are mermaids, right?"

" Correct, but don't forget about us." Donald said.

" Well…hmm… maybe you can swim us up!" Spongebob said.

" Spongebob, you're a genius!" Kairi exclaimed.

Sora, being the bravest, grabbed Spongebob and started swimming up Rock Bottom, but only to be stopped by a huge sea monster guarding the place. When the two got up there, the monster started to go into ambush and battle, Sora then started to swim down, frantically.

" Hey, I thought you were gonna take Spongebob up to Bikini Bottom." Kairi said confused.

" Th… There… is… a…hu…huge… SEA MONSTER!" Spongebob shouted.

" Sora could've taken him out, right?" Goofy asked.

" Yeah, but… but… it was HUGE! And SCARY!" Sora said freaked out.

" You're not afraid of anything?" Goofy asked.

" Who would've thought he was such a scaredy-cat." Donald said.

" Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

" I guess we're stuck here. Hey, wanna tell scary stories?" Riku asked happily.

" Do you think now's a good time?" Kairi asked disappointed.

"……" Riku sighed.

" Sora, I don't like it here, I wanna go home!" Kairi was practically scared to death.

" Okay, before we do anything, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Sora said.

" Me too!" Spongebob called.

" Okay. Who else needs to go?" Sora asked. No answer.

"Okaay. Let's go Spongebob."

They went over to the bathrooms and realized that there were no signs to tell which was which.

" Okaay. Which is which, Spongebob?" Sora asked.

" I don't know, I never knew, but let's just wait til' someone comes out."

They waited for a couple of minutes, until an ugly female fish came out of the room on the right.

" Maybe we should wait for one more." Spongebob suggested.

Sora and Spongebob waited for another couple of minutes, and then another fish came out of the same room, but it was a male.

" Okay, you go in the room on the left, I'll go in the room on the right." Sora said.

" Sounds like a plan."

Ready, set, GO!"

Sora and Spongebob then each ran into a different restroom. Unfortunately, both rooms ended up having screaming girls running out.

" Okaay. I guess it doesn't matter." Sora said confused.

They then went back to the Rock Bottom bus station. Where everyone else waited for Sora and Spongebob to return from the bathrooms.

" Sora! Where have you been! I was so worried about you!" Kairi yelled.

" Kai, I'm fine. Well, it looks like we're stuck here, why don't we get a hotel room?"

" I'm up for that." Donald said.

The 7 of them walked to the Rock Bottom Hotel to check in a room. When Donald tried to ask for a room, the fish didn't understand his accent, so Spongebob spoke in the accent where you stick out your tongue after every one to two words and got them a room for the night. Meanwhile, Plankton was at the Heartless Hideout meeting the heartless he was going to use to steal the krabby patty formula.

" Um, hello?" Plankton called. A jellyfish heartless came out and greeted Plankton.

" Oh hello, I'm John, and you must be Plankton." John greeted.

" Why yes, how'd you know?"

" Well, it's quite obvious, you and your relatives are the smallest creatures in the sea."

" Oh, I see, well anyway, I need a favor from you and your army."

" What shall it be, Plankton, oh wait, where are my manners? Come in and sit. Hungry? I'm afraid all I got is leftover fish hearts that we've been stealing."

" Uhhh, no thank you." Plankton stared disgustingly at the hearts.

" Listen John, I hear that you and your teammates are good at stealing hearts."

" Why yes we are, in fact so far, we've stolen over 35 million hearts."

" Well, I know someone that needs to have their heart taken."

" Now you're speakin' my language." John hissed. " Who, may I ask."

" Eugene Krabs." Plankton replied evilly. " Could you steal his heart?"

" Why?"

" Well, you see, he owns his own restaurant called the Krusty Krab, and they're famous for their…"

" Krabby Patties!" John interrupted.

" YES! Exactly! And well, he has a secret recipe for it and I've tried so many different plans to get it, but they just never seem to work, and it's all because of Krabs, and if The Krusty Krab is the only restaurant customers like, then my restaurant, the Chum Bucket, will go out of business. And well, I was wondering if maybe you could um…"

" Steal his heart, so you can steal the formula?" John asked.

" YES! Will you?"

" Well, I guess we could help you, after all, you're probably the only one who is interested in our kind."

" So, will you?" Plankton asked nervously one last time.

" Sure, we'll help you, but, you have to do me a favor also." John hissed.

" Anything!"

John then went to his file cabinet labeled, Stolen Hearts Victims on it and pulled out a manila file folder and brought it back to his chair. He then took out someone's profile.

" Do you know… this kid?" John showed a picture of Sora.

" YES! I saw him at The Krusty Krab, isn't he the…"

" Yes. He's the Keybearer. Next, do you know… this girl?" He showed a photo of Kairi.

" No, but she looks like the…"

" Yes, she's the Keybearer's girlfriend."

" So, what do want me to do?" Plankton asked.

" I want you, to bring Sora's, and Kairi's hearts to me." John hissed.

" Why?"

" Because, Sora's Keyblade can destroy the Heartless. And with him dead, we won't have a problem with taking over the world. See?"

" Oh yes, but what about Kairi?" Plankton asked.

" Sora and Kairi, you don't know this, but their hearts are connected, they saved each other once, and if we kill one of them, then the other will do whatever they can to save him/her, but, if we kill both of them, then, nothing can save them, see?"

" Oh, I see, but how can I take their hearts, I'm not a heartless."

John then went to his kitchen and pulled out cooking materials, he then started to cook. Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Sora was wondering about how the heartless could've gotten to the sea.

' Man, how could've they gotten here?' Sora thought.

" Sora?" A sweet innocent voice came and joined him out on the balcony.

" Hey Kai, what's up?"

" What's up with you, 'Mr. Keybearer'?"

" Hey, what brought that up?" Sora laughed.

" I don't know, I just felt like sayin' it."

" Very funny." They stood in silence for a moment.

" You seem afraid Sora? What's on your mind?"

" Well, I'm confused, if I saved the universe, how can there be more heartless?"

" No clue, all I know is that you sealed the final Keyhole, then you…"

" Keyhole! That's it! Kairi, you're a genius, I don't know what I would do without you!" Sora then gave her a big hug. " They're coming from a keyhole that is somewhere

either in Bikini Bottom, or in Rock Bottom! Why didn't I think of that before?" Sora said excited.

" I don't know."

" I gotta tell Spongebob!"

" But he won't understand."

" Then we'll just have to tell him the whole story about the keyholes."

They went back to the room.

" Spongebob! Spongebob! I've gotta tell you somethin'!" Sora yelled.

" AAAHHH! Is Plankton here!" Spongebob asked panicky.

" No, now I've gotta tell you a long story about something called a keyhole."

" A keyhole?" Spongebob then got that confusing look. Sora then started off his story.

Back at the Heartless Hideout, John was cooking something, while that was going on, John's wife, Laura came in with fresh-baked cookies.

" Oh John, you made krabby patties for you and I, but not for our guest, how rude." Laura said disappointed.

" Laura, this isn't for us, it's for a victim that we're after, and if this plan works, it's gonna start a new life for you and I."

" Oh Johnny"

' Hmph, I wish my computer wife was this loving.' Plankton thought.

" Okay, Plankton, what you're gonna do is that you're gonna take these' dummy' krabby patties, and leave them out, Sora and Kairi will pick them up and will accidentally trigger the Heartless scent, it's our favorite scent and makes it very easy to attract females, in fact, that's how I met Laura. Anyway, the button underneath will release the scent and attract some heartless, they'll steal their hearts, and you capture them into jars and bring them back to me. Get it?"

" OH YEAH!" Plankton yelled.

Plankton was then given the dummies and took them on a bus back to Bikini Bottom. In Rock Bottom, Sora was coming to the conclusion of his story.

"…and that's why I need to seal the keyhole in each world, to keep the heartless from coming back, and I have a feeling there might be one in Bikini Bottom, because that's how heartless get into a world, through the keyhole." Sora said.

" You know what?" Spongebob asked.

" What?" Goofy asked.

" I think it's time for the start of a new adventure." Spongebob said boldly. " We start at dawn, and we start by defeating that giant sea monster at the top of Rock Bottom."

Author's Note: Well, that's chapter 6, and the end of Rock Bottom, well at

least the first trip there. Be sure to review.


	7. The Mermalair

Author's Note: I hope you liked chapters 5 & 6.

Here's chapter 7.

Chapter 7: The Mermalair

" Good Mornin' " Goofy said to Sora. Everyone was out of bed except Sora.

" Come on, get up… you lazy bum!" Kairi yelled.

Kairi threw off Sora's covers and pulled him out of bed.

" Alright, alright!" Sora said lazily. " I'm up! I'm up! Alright, if we're going out, I have to shower."

" But you don't have to." Donald said.

" What do you mean! If I don't, I'll smell like my dirty laundry!" Sora said freaked out.

" But, we're underwater, so what's the point?" Riku asked.

" Oh. I see. Alright then let's get this show on the road!" Sora held up his Keyblade.

They then went out of the Hotel and surprisingly, ran into Squidward.

" Squidward? I thought you lived next door to Spongebob." Sora said with a confused.

" Well, being that Spongebob is such a dork, I decided to live down here part time, and I'm actually enjoying it." Squidward said happily.

" Well, see ya later Squiddy!" Kairi said.

" It's Squidward you bucket o' bolts!"

Riku and Kairi took Spongebob and Patrick and started to swim up to Bikini Bottom. Sora then held out his hand and the Keyblade appeared, when he started to swim frantically towards the sea monster, Sora took a closer look and fainted in embarrassment. The monster that scared him was really just a big billboard sign that just a picture of Mr. Krabs on it with his eyes glowing.

" You okay?" Kairi shook her half-asleep friend.

" Yeah, I'm fine, but I was afraid of a sign!" Sora asked out loud in embarrassment.

" I guess so." Riku said laughing.

They all swam up to where Spongebob and Patrick were waiting.

" Home at last." Goofy sighed in relief.

While going towards Spongebob's house to pack up for their trip, Sora just realized that Spongebob and Patrick didn't have any fighting experience.

" Uhh, Spongebob?" Sora asked.

" Yes."

" If we're going to fight monsters and other evil creatures, then what're you gonna fight with?"

" Hmmm, I got it, but we're gonna go have to visit my dear friends, MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy!" Spongebob said in a heroic voice.

" Who, and Who?" Donald asked.

" I'll show you, but first I gotta pack, why don't you look around? If you get hungry, there's Sea-Nut Butter and Jellyfish-Jelly so you can make a sandwich, in fact, we'll need food for the trip, so why don't you guys make sandwiches?"

" I'd be glad to! I love to cook and prepare food!" Kairi said.

Spongebob then went to his room and started to pack up stuff like a first-aid kit, sleeping bag, toothbrush, and all that stuff you would pack if you were going out in the wilderness. Down in the kitchen, Sora and his friends were making sea-nut butter and jellyfish-jelly sandwiches, when Kairi heard a little voice that went " meow." Kairi then giggled.

" What's so funny, Kai?" Sora asked.

" I think Spongebob's gotta cat."

" I hear." Donald said. Spongebob came down to pack the sandwiches.

" So, are you gonna introduce us your cat, Spongebob?" Kairi asked.

" I don't have a cat." Spongebob said with a confused look. " What's a cat?"

" Well, then who meowed?" Sora asked.

After Sora asked who made the sound, a small snail about 12 inches tall came out and meowed with a smile on his face.

" Meow." The snail greeted.

" Oh Gary! How's my Gary?" Spongebob asked in a loving voice.

" Gary?" Goofy asked.

" Yup, this is my pet snail, Gary."

" I didn't know snails could speak cat language." Riku said surprised.

" They can't." Sora said.

" Alrighty then, let's go see MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy." Spongebob said in a heroic voice.

They all went towards the Retirement center where the two superheroes were living at. On their way there, they ran into Sandy.

" Howdy ya'll!" Sandy greeted.

" Hey Sandy." Kairi said.

" What ya'll up to?"

" Remember when you, me, Patrick, and Squidward were those superheroes and helped BarnacleBoy cross back to the good side?" Spongebob asked.

" I sure do, I was Miss Appear!"

" Well, guess what?" Patrick said.

" What?" Sandy asked.

" We're gonna save the world again!" Spongebob said.

" Really, well I'll be, if ya'll lookin' for Miss Appear, you're lookin' at her. I'd be darn tootin' honored to help ya'll out!"

" That's the spirit Sandy!" Goofy said.

When Sora, Spongebob, and the gang reached the Retirement Center, they asked for MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy. The man at the front desk then took them to the room where the heroes were.

" Hey, MermaidMan! BarnacleBoy!" Spongebob called.

" Those… are… your… two… SUPERHEROES!" Riku asked madly.

" Yup!" Spongebob said.

" They're so old for cryin' out loud!"

" What're you talkin' about Riku? They're still heroes, you should watch them fight. Hey! MermaidMan! BarnacleBoy! Long time no see!" Spongebob called out once again.

" Oh, is it the TV repairman?" MermaidMan asked.

" No, it's that sponge kid again." BarnacleBoy replied in a grumpy tone. " Okay kid, what do you wa… AAAHHH! Who are these 5 weird things!"

" Who are you callin' THINGS!" Donald yelled.

" Yeah! We happen to be brave heroes!" Riku yelled.

" You 4, I'm assuring of, but that pipsqueak girl!" BarnacleBoy then broke into laughter.

" Hey! Stop laughing at her!" Sora yelled at BarnacleBoy.

" Who're you? Her boyfriend?" BarnacleBoy laughed harder.

" Yes he is! In fact MY boyfriend is the Keybearer! If it weren't for him, you'd all be dead right now! So shut your yap and show some respect!" Kair shouted.

" Kairi? Why are you bringing that in?" Sora asked nervously.

" The Keybearer? Oh thank Neptune! We've been lookin' for you!" MermaidMan said thankfully. " Come down to the Mermalair and I'll explain everything."

MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy led them to the Mermalair and explained to them the situation with the heartless.

" Well, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and I are able to fight, but what about Kairi, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy?" Sora said.

MermaidMan showed the 4, the superhero costumes, the Quickster, Captain Magma, the Elastic Wasteband, and Miss Appear.

" Well, they are impressive, but there is no way, I'm wearin' one of those." Kairi said.

They all then heard a stumbling sound and through the Mermalair, Squidward appeared.

" Ow."

" What happened Squidward?" Spongebob went and comforted him.

" One of those weird jellyfish stung me and then threw me off of Sand Mountain."

They then had an idea, being that in order for Captain Magma to attack, he would need to lose his temper, so they decided that Squidward would be best for that hero. They decided that Spongebob would be best for The Quickster because he can run really fast.

Sandy was decided for Miss Appear because that hero was a female. The Elastic Wasteband was decided for Patrick because there was nothing left for him.

" Wait, how are you gonna fight Kairi?" Sora asked.

" You know what, I'm just gonna sit out for this one."

" Are you serious, but I thought you wanted to fight this time?" Sora asked.

" I know, but this job isn't good for me, this a job for you and Spongebob and everyone else."

" Oh, okay, if you say so."

" Don't worry Sora, I'll be careful." Kairi said.

" Alrighty then, let's set on!" Sora said as they went out of the Retirement home.

" Good luck, Sora." Kairi said. She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

" Aw, shucks." Sora blushed.

" Aww, young love." Spongebob said softly.

" Spongebob!" Sora said. " You weren't supposed to see that!"

" Well, I did, but anyway, LET'S GO!" Spongebob said heroically.

The journey has now just begun.

Author's Note: I know, you're all excited about their adventure beginning.

I promise that next chapter, the journey will start. Be sure to review.


	8. The Journey Begins!

Author's Note: Now, is the moment you've been waiting for.

The beginning of a new journey. R&R please.

Chapter 8: The Journey Begins!

" Doctor, what am I to do? My son is 15 and his imagination is going out of control." Sora's nervous mother asked.

" How is his mind out of control?" the doctor asked.

" He said that he met Spongebob Squarepants, could you imagine one of your children coming up to you and saying that."

" I don't have any."

" Well, I just want my son to be a wise adult and make wise choices in life. I don't want him to go around at age 30, 15 years from now saying that he met Spongebob or Pikachu, or any of those silly cartoon characters that he watched when he was little. If he was 5 that'd be one thing, but age 15? He's even gotten his friends to believe him. What am I supposed to do?"

" Were Sora's friends with him?"

" I…I… I don't know. All I know is that a night or two ago, he said that him and his friends met Spongebob Squarepants. Sora… he also said that they met Patrick, and Squidward and Sandy. What was really scary was that he said they ate those burgers they serve at that Krusty Krab or somethin' type restaurant."

" Alright Miss, next time you see your son, bring him in, and we'll ask HIM the questions, he'll have to bring proof, if we're to believe him."

" Okay, thank you doctor." Sora's said thankfully.

" That's what I'm here for. Next!"

Sora's mother then walked out of her psychiatrist's office. Back in Bikini Bottom, Sora, and Spongebob were making camp for the night out in Kelp Forest.

" Do we really have to stay here?" Riku whined.

" I afraid so." Squidward said.

" Man. I'm hungry, when do we eat? This tent smells like raw fish. What time is it? I'm bored." Riku continued on whining.

" Geez! Would you quit it! If Kairi came on this trip, you'd have tape over your mouth by now, 'cause remember, she doesn't tolerate with whining! So just shut up!" Sora shouted.

" Bring it on, ' key boy'." Riku then broke into laughter.

" Oh I'll bring it on!" The two then charged towards each other.

" Alright! Break it up! Ya'll wanna get yourselves killed by each other?" Sandy yelled.

" No." they both said.

" Then let's stop fightin' and git sleepin'" everyone except Sora went into their tents.

Sora went over to the pond and laid on the ground. Spongebob came and joined him.

" Hey, you okay Sora?"

" Hey Spongebob." Sora said sadly.

" What's on your mind?"

" Nothing."

" Are you sure?" Spongebob started to tease him.

" Yes."

" I think your thinking of something."

" I'M SERIOUS!"

" Oh, okay. I'll see you in the morning."

After several minutes, Sora went back to his tent. Meanwhile, Plankton was back at The Chum Bucket watching his crystal ball.

" So, they're in Kelp Forest, perfect. Nothing's more better than a krabby patty on a camping trip." Plankton laughed.

Plankton got on a bus to Kelp Forest and got off at the camping area. There, he saw Sora going into his tent. He snuck over to their area and left the krabby patties. Later that night, Patrick came out and saw the krabby patties.

" Ooh, a krabby patty!" Patrick then sniffed one and fainted.

" Hey, Patrick, what're you doin'?" Riku came out of his tent.

" Hey, what're these krabby patties doin' here?" Riku said with a confused look, he didn't know that they were fake; he just thought that Patrick had fallen asleep. " Well, nothin' like a midnight snack." When Riku sniffed it, he also fainted. Plankton went over to the camping area and heard them faint. He went and put a sack over each of them and carried them to the bus stop. Plankton hopped onto the bus and took it to Rock Bottom.

" Now to take these two punks to John and Laura's so they can take over the world, and I'll take over The Krusty Krab!" Plankton then arrived at John and Laura's.

" Did you get 'em Plankton?" John asked.

" YES! I got 'em!"

" Great! Now let's have a look." John took the sacks over to a laboratory table.

" One of them's gotta take off a few pounds." He opened up the sack and to his surprise, the wrong people came out.

" WHAT! RIKU! PATRICK!" John shouted. " You got me the wrong ones!"

Riku and Patrick then woke up.

" AND THEY'RE ALIVE?" John shouted again.

" It wasn't my fault! I did exactly what you told me to do!" Plankton got mad.

" Well, I guess the fact that they're alive is my fault. I must have put in the wrong ingredients, but anyway, you got the Key bearer's friend!"

" I guess so." Plankton replied.

" Hey, who are you two heartless freaks?" Riku asked angrily.

" Hey, I'm the one asking questions here. Now where's the Key bearer?" John asked.

" I'm not gonna tell you!" Riku yelled.

" Laura, sting him." Laura then stung Riku. " AAAHHH!" Riku yelled out in pain.

" Now, if you won't tell me where the boy is, then where's the girl?"

" I'll never tell you!" Laura stung him again with Riku yelling in pain.

" WHERE ARE THEY?" John was now really mad.

" You can sting me all you want, but I'll never give up my best friends for the world!"

Laura was about to sting Riku again, but luckily, Patrick stopped her.

" Hold it right there!" Patrick yelled.

" What do you want tubby?" Laura asked.

" I think… I know how you can find the boy with the key."

" Patrick, what're you doing?" Riku asked.

" But first, you'll have to… close your eyes." Patrick started.

All three of the enemies closed their eyes.

" Now wait just like that for one minute." Being that they were tied up, Patrick had an idea, for once. He was flexible, so he stretched out both of his legs and kicked all three of them until they were knocked out. Patrick then used his feet to grab the key that would free them from the chains; they were then free at last,

" Patrick, you're a genius!" Riku then lifted Patrick and hugged him.

" Aw shucks," Patrick laughed.

They both walked out of the hideout quickly and swam back up to Bikini Bottom.

Morning had just arose and just got back to Kelp Forest.

" Hey you guys, where have you been?" Goofy asked.

" Just beginning our journey." Riku said.

" What do you mean, we've only gotten started yesterday." Sora asked.

" Sora, I think I found where our villain is hiding." Riku said.

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I know it wasn't to exciting, but their journey has only started, be sure to review.


	9. Locked In

Author's Note: Howdy ya'll! I'm finally back. I hope you read my other story. Well, here's chapter 9. It's finally up!

Chapter 9: Locked In 

" How do you know Plankton is behind all this?" Spongebob asked.

" Because, I saw Plankton with a couple of heartless and they were plotting something." Riku said.

" Well, where are they hiding, Riku?" Sora asked with concern.

" In…Rock Bottom."

" Well, I guess we all better git goin' before things git really bad." Sandy said.

" Then what're we waiting for? Let's go get 'em Goofy!" Donald yelled.

Sora and the gang then went to a bus stop and waited for a bus that would take them to Rock Bottom. A bus came and they hopped on, however, there was something fishy about the bus. When they got on, the lights shut off and the gang got trapped in a net. The bus drove to Rock Bottom and arrived at the hideout where the heartless were hiding. Plankton got out the net and took them to John and Laura.

" Plankton, I hope you got the right ones." John said madly.

" I promise, these are the right ones." Plankton opened the net and let them out.

" Huh, where are we?" Patrick asked.

" Holy smokes! This is where Patrick and I were captured and taken to." Riku said.

" Hmm, you got the Key Bearer, but WHERE'S THE GIRL?" John was really mad for sure.

" Hey, it's not my fault! The girl wasn't with them!" Plankton yelled.

" Plankton!" Spongebob yelled. " I knew you were behind this!"

" Freeze, heartless!" Sora held his keyblade up to the heartless.

" I'm sorry, Spongebob, Sora, and everyone else, but we've got other plans." Plankton said.

" Plans for what?" Squidward asked madly.

" You see, the heartless here and I are going to take over Bikini Bottom…no… THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Plankton then laughed like a maniac.

" How, you can't even take the Krabby Patty secret formula!" Goofy asked.

" You, see, I'm going to steal the formula because the heartless are going to steal Krabs' heart, which will kill him. Then, I'll take the secret formula, and the heartless will go around stealing everybody's hearts. Even the hearts of your friends on your island, Sora. Once there are only heartless in the world, the Krusty Krab will be mine, AND THE WORLD WILL BE OURS!" Plankton laughed evilly.

" NO! We have to warn Mr. Krabs!" Sora said as he swam for the door.

" You're not going anywhere until you answer one question." John said.

" What's your question?"

" Sora, where's Kairi?" John asked slowly.

" For the sake of justice! I'm not telling you!" Sora yelled.

John and Laura then put everyone in chains, not ropes, chains. When they were in chains, the heartless started torturing Sora until he told them where Kairi was.

" What would you want with Kairi?" Sora asked.

" You see, you and her each hold a special power. You better know what it is." Laura said.

" What's the power?" Sora asked.

" You idiot! You and Kairi both have the power to free each other's hearts by expressing your feelings. Don't you remember when you saved her at Hollow Bastion and then she saved you!" Laura asked.

" Oh yeah, that's right! I became a heartless!" Sora then had a flashback.

Flashback.

" _The keyhole, it's not finished yet." Goofy said._

" _What can we do?" Sora asked tossing his keyblade to the side._

" _Maybe, we gotta go wake Kairi up." Goofy suggested._

" _I think you're right. If we can free her heart, but…but how?" Sora though for a moment. "A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts, I wonder." Sora then walked towards Riku's keyblade._

" _Sora?" Goofy asked. Sora walked over and picked up Riku's Keyblade._

" _Sora, hold on!" Goofy yelled._

" _No, wait!" Donald yelled._

Sora then raised Riku's keyblade stabbed himself with it. Six of the hearts that belonged to the princesses were freed and went to their owners. Kairi's heart was then free and returned to her. She awoke from her slumber. When Kairi woke up, she saw Sora falling back. 

" _Sora! Sora!" Donald yelled. Kairi then got up and ran towards Sora._

" _Sora!" she yelled. When she got to him, he disappeared into thin air._

" _What's happening to me? Falling…falling…into darkness." Sora said slowly._

_Since Sora was a heartless he couldn't remember a thing until moments later, when Kairi recognized him. _

" _Sora, is that you." Sora heard her voice. Right when she was about to get attacked she embraced Sora knowing she was going back to the darkness. " Sora!" _

_Then, in just the flash of a light, Kairi's deep feelings for Sora overcame the darkness and restored him. _

" _Kairi, thank you." Sora said._

" _Sora!" Kairi said in relief._

" _Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled._

End of Flashback.

" Gosh, I can't believe I forgot about that." Sora said with a tear in his eye.

" I can't believe we're going to go after her again." Laura said cheerfully.

" You'll just be wasting your time be cause I saved her once and I'll do it again!" Sora shouted.

" Oh, no you won't!" John then locked them in.

" No! Now Kairi and Mr. Krabs are in real danger!" Spongebob yelled and then cried.

" Catch ya' later!" Plankton laughed. The three bad guys then got on the bus to Bikini Bottom.

" No!" Sora yelled. " Kairi! Kairi!" Sora stared banging on the door.

" Sora! We're locked in!" Riku yelled at the top of his lungs.

" But I've gotta warn Kairi!"

" Kairi's fine!"

" Riku, how could you say that? The heartless are gonna swallow her heart…again!"

" Look, she's with MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy. She'll be fine." Riku said calmly.

" No! Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob shouted banging then door, he then gave up and started crying.

Everyone just sat in the hideout and waited for someone to come and find them, but unfortunately, no one came. Sora tried to reach Kairi on her cell phone, but he couldn't reach her.

" Man, the phone line's down! How're we gonna warn Kairi now?" Sora asked with concern. " This is all my fault. They're gonna find her, and they 're gonna swallow her heart. I promised that I'd protect her and that nothing bad will ever happen, but it's too late, I have to break my promise. I'm sorry Kairi." Sora said softly closing his eyes.

" _Sora, don't ever give up."_ Sora at that moment thought he could hear Kairi talking to him.

" Kairi, did you call me?" Sora asked the air.

" Does he do this all the time?" Patrick asked.

" Yep." Riku replied.

" _Sora, don't give up. Just believe in yourself, your friends, your heart. Listen to your heart and it'll guide you." _Kairi said inside of Sora's conscience.

" Just…listen to…my heart?" Sora asked. He then closed his eyes and listened.

" He's doing that again." Spongebob said.

" _Sora, there's a key behind one of these large objects that'll unlock the chains that surround you. After you unlock yourself, use the key to get to the back room. There's a button behind the bookshelf, press it, and you'll be free. And Sora, if you don't make it to me in time, and the heartless swallow my heart, don't worry, I'll be safe because I'll be in your heart. Just remember, wherever you go, I'm always with you." _Kairi said in Sora's heart.

Sora then opened his eyes and thanked Kairi.

" Thanks Kairi." He said softly into thin air.

" Oh yeah,that's right! Sora and Kairi have the power to communicate from far distances." Riku said.

Sora then started to move around objects and look for the key that Kairi was talking about. He looked behind a lab table, a desk, a sink, and many other things. Finally, he found the key; it was behind a cupboard that held lab coats and goggles.

" I found it! Kairi was right!" Sora said in relief. He then unlocked everyone's chains.

"Alrighty, let's go punish some heartless fiends." Spongebob said as he ran for the main door.

" Wait, Spongebob! Sora still has to find a way outta here first." Sandy said.

" Oh."

" So, what else did Kairi tell you?" Squidward asked.

" Well, she said that this key will unlock the door the back room, and if we go there, all we have to do is press the secret button that's behind the bookshelf in there." Sora said.

" Let's go then!" Patrick yelled.

" Yeah!" Donald and Goofy both agreed.

Sora unlocked the door that went to the back room. The gang went as fast as they could because they didn't have much time until Mr. Krabs' and Kairi's hearts were history. When they arrived, they had Sandy and Riku, the strongest ones there, move bookshelf and Goofy then pushed it. The main door opened and they all rushed out.

' I'm coming Kairi!' Sora thought.

" Now it's time for some heartless punishment!" Spongebob yelled.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 9. IT WAS FINALLY UP! Chapter 10 will be up soon.**


	10. Manray and The Dirty Bubble Battles

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long, it's just that I just got my report card and I've been nervous about my grades, so here's chapter 10.

Chapter 10: Manray and The Dirty Bubble Battles 

Sora, Spongebob, and the rest of the gang headed towards Bikini Bottom and hurried back to the Mermalair where Kairi was staying until the heroes got back from their journey to defeat the heartless and seal the keyhole. While Kairi was watching TV on MermaidMan's TV, some unexpected visitors arrived.

" All right! MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy, surrender now!" Plankton shouted.

" Who are you three idiots?" Kairi asked.

" We're not idiots! We're heartless! And we've come to steal your heart… once again!" John then laughed.

" I don't think so! You'll be sorry when Sora hears about this!" Kairi yelled.

" Oh, really, well watch this!" Plankton opened a large door that let two more villains in.

" Who are you?" Kairi asked.

" Why that's…Manray and The Dirty Bubble!" MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy freaked out.

" That's right, we've returned Mermaidman!" Manray said.

" Sick of us BarnacleBoy?" The Dirty Bubble laughed.

"AAAAHHHH!" All three screamed.

While hurrying towards the Mermalair, Spongebob and Sora heard screams. The two knew exactly who they were.

" Kairi!" Sora called as he swam to the Mermalair.

" MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy!" Spongebob ran quickly with Sora.

Everyone ran and swam with them as they heard Kairi and the superheroes' screams. When they reached there, an explosion occurred and out of the explosion came Plankton, John, Laura, Manray, and The Dirty Bubble came out with Kairi and the heroes inside of The Dirty Bubble.

" KAIRI!" Sora shouted.

" Sora?" she asked.

" It's me! We're gonna get you out of here!" Sora swam to the Dirty Bubble, but bounced off of him.

" Ha! You can't save your girlfriend now!" The Dirty Bubble laughed. " Actually you could, but that just be a waste of time."

" What're you talking about?" Riku asked.

" You'll see." John said.

John gave Laura the signal and she swam towards Kairi. The Dirty Bubble let her out, but was in Laura's captivity. Sora and everyone else started to really get concerned. John then lifted up his stingers up and got them ready to attack. Sora then knew what John was going to do to her.

" Sora, help me!" Kairi called.

" KAIRI! WATCH OUT!" Sora darted with his keyblade, but was hit by the stinger.

Luckily, it didn't hit him in the heart. He couldn't get up. By the time he got up, Kairi was struck in the heart by John's stingers. Her heart flowed out of her body as she fell into a deep sleep.

" Kairi!" Sora shouted.

" Here, we've got the heart. You can have the body back!" Laura tossed Sora her body.

" You two, take care of them while we take care of Mr. Krabs." John ordered.

" Yes sir." Manray said.

When Manray and The Dirty Bubble charged towards Sora, they were stopped by Riku's soul-eater weapon. Riku then had a plan.

" Spongebob! Start running as fast as you can!" Riku ordered.

" No problem." Spongebob then started to run around the two villains.

" Sandy, turn invisible and dig a trap." Riku whispered.

" That's what I'm here for" Sandy said in a Texas accent. Sandy went invisible and dug a trap.

While Spongebob kept on running, he knew what Riku was planning, so he ran to the trap and Manray and the Dirty Bubble fell into the trap.

" Patrick, extend your arms and wrap this rope around them." Riku handed Patrick a rope.

" I'm mean!" Patrick yelled as he wrapped the ropes around the two.

" You know, we'll get out of here!" Manray said.

" I don't think so!" Riku covered the hole with sand.

" Squidward, ooze some lava onto the hole, and make sure you get every spot." Riku said.

" Beware!" Squidward made some lava come out of his head.

" AAAHHH!" The villains yelled.

" Last thing. Donald, cool down the sand by casting water." Riku said.

" Oh boy!" Donald cast water, which cooled down the sand and hardened it.

(A/N: I know Donald doesn't learn water in the game, but in the story Donald knows how to cast water.)

" Hey, I didn't get to do anything." Goofy said.

" Sure you did. You were the um… um…supervisor!" Patrick said cheerfully.

While the heroes celebrated, Sora was in a corner holding Kairi's body. Riku saw him over there and went to check on them.

" Sora…are you…okay?" Riku asked.

" No…WHAT'S THIS WORLD COMING TO!" Sora shouted in tears. " I didn't make it, they've got her heart."

" _No, they don't." _

" Kairi, is that you talking?" Sora asked the voice.

" _Yes, Sora, you must save Bikini bottom before they take over the island. Please, don't worry about me, because I'll be in your heart, no matter what."_

" But, how can I get your heart back?'

" _The only way to save everyone and restore their hearts is by sealing the keyhole. Seal it Sora. I believe in you. Good-bye, until then." _ Kairi's voice faded.

" Good-bye." Sora said softly. " Riku, we've gotta seal that keyhole."

" But how do we? Where is it?" Donald asked.

" I don't know, but we'll have to search everywhere if we have to." Sora said.

**Author's Note: I know the ending sucks, but I'll come up with a better ending next chapter. Review please.**


	11. Invasion at The Krusty Krab

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back! And thanks for reviewing, Laura. I know you're going to kill me for doing this, but what the heck! People, I dedicated the two heartless jellyfish in the story to my friend, Laura, and her boyfriend, John. So, enjoy this next chapter and review. That means you too, Laura.

Chapter 11: Invasion at The Krusty Krab 

Plankton, Laura, and John were on their way to The Krusty Krab, but night came and they decided to rest. During that night, John went out to see Laura.

" Hey, Laura. I wanted to ask you something." John asked.

" What is it, John?" Laura asked.

" Hey, um, how would you like to be in charge of the rest of our mission?"

" Really? You mean I get to do all the villain stuff?" Laura asked excitedly.

" Yep!" John replied.

" All right! Thanks Johnny!"

" No problem!" he said.

" Hey, you two! Get some rest!" Plankton said.

" Okay, fine!" Laura said.

The three rested for the night, meanwhile, Sora was restless. He couldn't sleep for the night. All he could do was think of how he could save Kairi, again! Last time he saved her, he had to commit suicide. He decided to take a swim outside his tent. A few minutes later, he was joined by Sandy.

" Hey, Sora." Sandy greeted Sora.

" Oh, hey Sandy…wait! What happened to your Texas accent?"

" Oh, I don't speak in Texas when I'm tired." Sandy giggled.

"…" Sora didn't say a word.

" What's up?" Sandy asked.

" Oh, nothing. Wait, Sandy." Sora asked.

" What?"

" Have you heard about the legendary power of The Paopu Fruit? If you share it with someone you really care for, your destinies intertwine and you'll always be together." Sora said.

" Nope. We don't get these kinds of fruits here or in Texas. Why?" Sandy asked.

" Well…" Sora began until he was interrupted by Riku.

" Uh, Sora? I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but…scout report!" Riku said.

" Uh, great! What is it?" Sora asked with concern.

Riku led Sora and Sandy to a bush that they peaked through. The three then saw Plankton, Laura, and John resting around a campfire.

" There they are!" Sora yelled.

" Shut up!" Riku whispered.

" Who's there!" Laura yelled as she got her stingers up.

" Laura, it was probably just a mouse." John whined.

" Whatever."

" Okay, we ambush at dawn then." Sora said.

The three went back to their tents and rested for the night. They woke up early and started on. When everyone got to Plankton's campsite, they saw that the villains were nowhere in sight. Just then, Spongebob had the strangest thought. He remembered what the heartless were plotting to help take over The Krusty Krab and had an idea that they were at The Krusty Krab.

" Hey, Sora. Remember when we were locked in the secret lab in Rock Bottom?"

" Yeah, Spongebob, but why?" Sora asked.

" I remember Plankton saying that he's using the heartless to take over The Krusty Krab."

" So, you're saying?" Donald asked.

" I think they're at The Krust Krab…"

" And that means…" Goofy started.

" Mr. Krabs is…" Squidward started.

" IN DANGER?" Spongebob freaked out. " C'mon! We have to help Mr. Krabs!"

" Spongebob's right! We've got to help him! Right, Riku? Riku?" Sora asked.

" …What? Oh, I was just watching those two jellyfish head for The Krusty Krab. Why?"

" There they go!" Donald yelled.

Everyone then rushed after them. Spongebob then stopped them.

" Wait! We should use the secret entrance!"

Everyone then went through a door that was on a wall of corral. They ended up at The Krusty Krab in 5 seconds. When they got there, Spongebob and Squidward, being employees, rushed into Mr. Krabs' office to warn him.

" Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs!" the two employees yelled.

" Arrgh! What's up, boys?" Mr. Krabs said cheerfully.

" Mr. Krabs…" Squidward began calmly.

" BIG MEAN JELLYFISH THAT WORK FOR PLANKTON ARE COMING TO KILL YOU!" Spongebob shouted under his breath.

" Spongebob! I told you to let me handle this!" Squidward yelled.

" Aye! What's the meaning of this?" Mr. Krabs asked angrily.

" Well…sir…" Spongebob was interrupted by a loud _thump!_

" AAAHHH! THEY'RE HERE!" Spongebob cried in fear.

" Arrgh! This had better not be another one of Plankton's pranks!" Mr. Krabs said.

Mr. Krabs went out of his office with Spongebob and Squidward behind him, only to find everyone captured and The Krusty Krab a pigsty.

" What the…shimber me timbers! Plankton!" Mr. Krabs yelled angrily.

" Krabs! This is the moment I've been waiting for!" Plankton yelled.

" That's what you think! But I'm just gonna have to dismiss you again!"

" Not this time, Krabs. For I have some helpers!"

" Last time, you had your whole family help you, and you still didn't get the formula!"

" Who needs them? I got these guys!" Plankton opened the door to reveal John and Laura.

" What? Who are you?" Krabs freaked out. " You're not normal jellyfish! Are you?"

" Nope. I'm Laura and that's my husband, John." Laura said evilly.

" You see, Krabs, I've had these guys help me and we're gonna take your formula!" Plankton said.

" How?" Krabs asked.

" Like thi…" Plankton started.

" NO!" Spongebob tackled Laura.

" Spongebob!" Sandy and Patrick yelled.

" You leave Mr. Krabs alone!" Squidward ordered.

" Oh, yeah!" Laura then tied up Spongebob and Squidward up.

" You'll be sorry!" Sora yelled.

" Oh, yeah!" Laura then got her stingers ready and aimed them at Sora's heart.

_I'm sorry, Kairi._ Sora said in his mind.

_No, worry, Sora!_ A robotic voice said.

" Huh?" Sora asked himself in surprise.

A loud explosion in The Krusty Krab came and in came a marching robot. It was about 5 times Sora's height. Everyone couldn't believe how big it was. Laura knew she didn't have much time, so she swam from the robot and to Mr. Krabs. She raised up her stingers and stung Mr. Krabs where his heart was. Mr. Krabs fainted lifeless.

" MR. KRABS!" Spongebob cried.

The robot that was really large went up to Laura and John and got them both.

_Destroy! Destroy! Destroy jellyfish! _The robot said.

Unfortunately for everyone, Laura and John escaped and kidnapped Sora, Spongebob, and Riku. Plankton went into the kitchen and grabbed a krabby patty. He then escaped, leaving Sandy, Patrick, Donald, Goofy, and Squidward behind. The robot turned in the direction where the jellyfish took Sora, Riku, and Spongebob.

_Sora! _The robot yelled.

The robot was shut down and revealed someone in a black-hood suit. The others had no idea who it was. So, the person pulled off the hood and revealed…King Mickey!

" Your majesty!" Donald and Goofy both yelled.

" Donald, Goofy, where'd they take Sora?" Mickey asked holding out his keyblade.

" We don't know." Donald said.

" Wait! You're King Neptune?" Patrick asked Mickey.

" Uh, who are these other three guys?" Mickey asked.

" These are friends of Spongebob Squarepants." Goofy said.

" Wait! Mickey, how can you breathe?" Donald asked in surprise.

" Oh, no! I can't breathe!" Mickey said running out of breath.

Donald then got out his Morning Star weapon and transformed him into a " mermouse."

" Phew! That's better! Now, I know the heartless are behind this! I'll untie you all and then we have to go help Sora!" Mickey commanded.

" Wait! We have to help Spongebob too!" Sandy said.

" Spongebob? You mean there's another guy with Sora?"

" Yes, Mickey. Riku is with them too." Goofy said.

" Riku too? What about Kairi? I didn't see her at the island!" Mickey asked with concern.

" We'll tell ya'll about it later, but we gotta go help Spongebob!" Sandy said.

" All right then!"

Mickey then untied everyone and they hopped into the robot Mickey used to get here. In turns out the big robot was actually the Cactuar Gummi Ship that Geppetto made for Sora. They started the robot and went off looking for Sora, Spongebob, and Riku.

For now, their whereabouts are unknown.

**Author's Note: There's chapter 11. Chapter 12 will be up soon. In that chapter you'll find out where Sora, Riku, and Spongebob are and whether they escape or not.**


	12. The Keyhole,Or Is It?

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 12. This one you'll really like. Review please.**

Chapter 12: The Keyhole…Or Is It?

" Heh, heh. Finally! I've captured the key bearer!" Laura busted out laughing.

Laura, John, and Plankton finally arrived at Heartless secret lab in Rock Bottom. With them, they had just kidnapped Sora, Spongebob, and Riku. Right behind them were Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy. They followed them, but in a sneaking way. When evil ones arrived at the lab, they threw the three guys they captured in separate cages.

" Well, well, well. Looks like my mission is finally done. I've captured the key bearer." Laura said as she smirked at Sora.

" You can't take my heart! Even if you were the mightiest heartless of all!" Sora yelled.

" Oh yeah, just watch me!" Laura swam up to Sora and rose up her stingers. At that moment, Riku had a plan.

" Wait!" he called.

" What do you want?" John asked rudely.

" Hm. Relax, John. I'll handle this!" Laura said evilly. She swam up to Riku.

" What do you want?" Laura asked.

" Um, hey! Is it that you're pregnant? Or are you really that fat?" Riku smirked.

" Are you calling me fat!" Laura shouted.

Sora then knew exactly what Riku was doing. He obtained his keyblade in his hand and started sawing the bars on the cage silently. When most of them were sawed, Sora escaped and dashed to Spongebob's cage and broke him free. They both escaped, leaving poor Riku alone.

" You're calling me FAT!" Laura hollered.

Just then, John spun around to see that Sora and Spongebob were running out to go help the others.

" Uh, Laura?" John asked.

" Not now!" Laura commanded.

" Actually, it's not that I'm calling you fat, it's just that I'm trying to…find what sizes you wear so I can prepare your wedding dress." Riku said as he went on with the distraction.

" Wedding dress?" Laura asked confused.

" Yes, Laura, will you do the honor of getting divorced with that freak, John, and become my bride?" Riku asked dramatically and sarcastically.

Sora turned around while Riku was distracting Laura and gave him a thumbs up sign. John spun around and saw that Sora and Spongebob had escaped.

" Laura?" John asked.

" Shut up, John! Anyway, Riku, I'm afraid I'm married. However, I can't hurt you either, you're to cute." Laura said nuzzling Riku with her stingers.

" Laura!" John yelled.

" That's it!" Laura got really mad and stung John severely. In fact she killed him.

Riku couldn't believe what Laura had done to her own husband. His jaw nearly dropped. Outside of the lab, Sora swam Spongebob up to Bikini Bottom and ran into the others.

" Mickey! Donald! Goofy!" Sora cheered as he pulled them into a group hug.

" Patrick! Squidward! Sandy!" Spongebob pulled them into a group hug and then everyone joined in.

" Okay, reunion's over! We have to go back and help Riku!" Sora commanded.

" Right!" Everyone agreed.

They hurried back to Rock Bottom and to Laura's secret lab. Sora got out his keyblade and charged in. He swung it at Laura to get her out of the way. Sora cut the bars off of Riku's cage and let him out. While everything was going fine, Plankton came out of the restroom.

" Hello, Spongebob." Plankton greeted him.

" Plankton! How could you! You stole the secret formula!" Spongebob yelled.

" So."

" So, we're gonna stop you!" Sora said as he stuck his keyblade towards him.

" I don't think that's gonna work."

" What do you mean?" Donald shouted.

" You see, I'm using this thing that heartless call a "keyhole" …" Plankton began.

" Wait! A keyhole?" Mickey asked.

" That's right. Karen, my computer wife, told me that heartless use this thing called a "keyhole" to get into different worlds. So, my next plan is to call upon the heartless using the keyhole and RULE THE WORLD! HA HA HA HA!" Plankton laughed.

" No offense, but how could a microscopic creature like you rule the world?" Riku asked.

" I don't know, but I don't care! C'mon Laura! Let's go call our friends!"

" Yeah! Let's go!" Laura said evilly.

Everyone just stood in silence wondering what to do next. Mickey had an idea of calling for help. Donald thought about asking help from MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy. Sora kept thinking that they should try and find the keyhole and seal it before Bikini Bottom is shattered in darkness.

" So, Sora. You're saying that we should journey a thousand miles to find a keyhole?" Squidward asked.

" Yep."

" But where would we find the keyhole?" Patrick asked.

" There's only one obvious place." Sora said.

" What?" Everyone asked.

" Plankton's secret lab at The Chum Bucket." Sora answered.

They all went back to Bikini Bottom and hurried to The Chum Bucket. Sora dashed with everyone into the lab and stared onto Karen's screen. A minute later, there was a glow. A couple of seconds later, a keyhole appeared on the screen. Sora pointed his keyblade to the keyhole and a ray of light came out the tip. It shot into the keyhole, but the keyhole didn't lock. Instead a swarm of heartless came dashing out.

" What happened? It was supposed to lock up!" Riku said panicking.

" I don't know! This has never happened before except for when the keyhole wasn't complete that one time at Hollow Bastion!" Sora said.

" HA HA HA HA!1" Everyone heard evil laughing. This was gonna be no ordinary battle.

**Author's Note: ha! Cliffhanger! Okay, that's chapter 12. I need at lots of reviews before I update.**


	13. The Final Battle, Part 1

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. For the next chapters, they'll be the final battles for the fate of Bikini Bottom.

Chapter 13: The Final Battle, Part 1: Manray and The Dirty Bubble's Revenge 

" Congratulations! You fell right into our trap!" Plankton laughed.

" What do you mean?" Riku asked angrily.

" It's quite obvious, handsome. Your precious keyblade master was so foolish, he sealed a fake keyhole and instead of scaring the heartless away, he lured them in." Laura said evilly.

" WHAT! SORA, YOU CALLED THE HEARTLESS!" Riku was mad now.

" Well, how was I supposed to know it was a trap?" Sora freaked out.

" Listen to the uh… what do you call it?" Squidward yelled.

" Conscience?" Donald asked.

" Yes! Listen to the conscience!"

" But Squidward, I couldn't hear…"

Sora was interrupted by the sound of heartless dashing through the fake keyhole. They were too late the heartless had already arrived.

" Sora, do you have a plan, by chance?" SpongeBob asked.

" Yeah… RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs.

They all dashed to the exit, but the doors shut before they could reach it.

" Ha! You can't escape now, keyblade master!" Laura laughed.

" Yeah! What she said! Besides, we have a gift for you." Plankton said.

" Oh, really, is it Sora's birthday?" Patrick asked.

" No, it's not my birthday! All right Plankton, what's your trick this time?"

" Why, it's a treat." Plankton set down a box in front of Sora that looked to be a birthday gift.

" Oh, really? You shouldn't have."

Sora eyed the box and unwrapped it. When it was unwrapped, there was no birthday treat or present, it happened to be two very familiar villains that they've fought before.

" Manray! The Dirty Bubble!" They all freaked out.

" Yes! That's right, we've come for our revenge!" Manray said as he started to walk towards them.

" I thought you were trapped in that trap we dug up!" Riku yelled.

" You actually thought we were stuck underneath there? Then you must be idiots. We were never trapped, Manray used his powers and broke open the hole. We simply climbed out and went back to work with Plankton again!" Dirty Bubble laughed.

" Oh, man! Does this mean our trap was worthless?" Riku asked sobbing.

" Yes!" They both laughed evilly.

" Oh yeah, well your not gonna be laughin' now! KIYAH!"

Sandy had used her Miss Appear powers to turn invisible. She snuck up behind them and kicked them to the other side of the room. Luckily, the wall busted open and everyone escaped, however Manray and The Dirty Bubble wouldn't give up. They sprang in front of them.

" Don't think were going that easy on you! We've got another friend with us!" Manray laughed.

" Who?" Goofy wondered.

" Him!" They both said.

Out from the rustling bushes sprung out an evil-looking fish. He was an army-green colored fish that wore black clothes, black boots, and glasses.

" AAAHHH DENNIS!" (A/N: If you've seen the SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, you'll know who Dennis is.) SpongeBob and Patrick screamed.

" So babies, did you miss me?" Dennis asked in an evil tone.

" Um, who's Dennis?" Goofy asked.

" He's a really mean guy. One time, Patrick and I went to get King Neptune's crown from Shell City and this guy was sent by Plankton to exterminate us!" SpongeBob freaked out.

" And now, I'm back. To finish you off!" Dennis lifted up his boot with thorns beneath them.

" EVERYBODY, RUN!" Spongebob yelled.

" No, Spongebob! I ran last time and the time before, but this time, I'm taking him on!" Patrick announced as he ran towards Dennis, but only to be punched by Dennis, again.

" AAAHHH! Everybody run!" Patrick yelled as he cried in pain.

" You babies better step aside." Dennis hissed.

Everybody sprinted across the street to The Krusty Krab. When they arrived, it was a dead end. Manray, The Dirty Bubble, and Dennis started towards them. Sora then had a plan. They all then huddled up.

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….." Sora whispered his plan.

" Got it!" Mickey said cheerfully.

They all went to their jobs. Sora and Riku swiftly swam underneath The Dirty Bubble. Mickey and the others except for Spongebob and Patrick dashed past Manray. That left Spongebob and Patrick with Dennis.

Dennis Battle 

" Looks like you babies are stuck with me." Dennis laughed.

" We are not babies!" Patrick yelled.

" Sure you are! You worship a talking peanut!"

" Dennis, we may have been babies before, but we're gonna… we're gonna… we're gonna…KICK YOUR BUTT!" Spongebob yelled at the top of his lungs.

" You're darn right, Spongebob!" Patrick agreed.

Spongebob ran around like crazy for he was mad now. He was sick of people calling him and Patrick babies. Now, he was going to prove to everyone that they're just as manly as any manly creature that ever lived. Spongebob ran around like crazy at about 150 M.P.H. His plan was to confuse Dennis while Patrick wrapped him up with his arms.

" Hey, slow down! You're confusing me!" Dennis yelled while holding his head.

" Now Patrick!" Spongebob called.

" No problem buddy!"

Patrick extended his arms and wrapped Dennis up. Now, Spongebob was going to deliver the final blow to Dennis' death. He picked up the knife that Dennis dropped and held his hand up.

" No, please, spare me!" Dennis cried in defeat.

Spongebob couldn't help, but put the knife down.

" Spongebob, what're you doing?" Patrick asked angrily.

" Patrick, I've just realized that, I'm not like Plankton. If I kill Dennis, then I would get just as much blame for the chaos here in Bikini Bottom, for I would be promoted from kind, wonderful, and helpful citizen, to awful, dark, and evil murderer. So, Dennis, I'm not going to kill you. However, I'm going to have the police arrest you." Spongebob said as he picked up a phone and dialed 911.

" Grrr." Dennis groaned as he fainted.

" Well, Patrick, now that's what I call a job well done!" Spongebob said.

" Well, done." Patrick agreed.

Manray Battle 

" AAAHHH!" Donald cried as Manray zapped him.

" Zap!" Manray yelled as he zapped Squidward.

" AAAHHH!" Squidward cried.

" Look ya'll, we're not gonna kick some bootie, just by runnin' around in circles. We've gotta get tough, we've gotta use some Kah-Rah-Tae! KIYAH!" Sandy kicked Manray in the face.

" Sandy's right gang! Let's go!" Mickey ordered as he charged towards Manray.

" THUNDER!" Donald called off a lightning spell from his staff.

" TORNADO ATTACK!" Goofy yelled as he spun around attacking with his shield.

" BEWARE!" Squidward called off as he attacked with his lava.

" NOW! TAKE THIS! KIYAH!" Sandy kicked Manray again.

" All right everyone! Stand back!" Mickey ordered.

Mickey received his keyblade and lifted it up to the air. A ray of light shot up and headed towards Manray. Manray was blinded and couldn't go on. He just laid there, injured.

" You did it! Mickey!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

" We did it. Well done gang!" Mickey cheered.

The Dirty Bubble Battle 

Sora and Riku had to face The Dirty Bubble. The Dirty Bubble had quite a chomping mouth. Sora and Riku were being chased around while The Dirty Bubble kept on trying to chomp them. Unfortunately for Sora, he was caught by The Dirty Bubble.

" AAAHHH! RIKU!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs.

" Heh, hee, heh, you can't save him now!" The Dirty Bubble laughed.

" Oh yeah! HAAAAA!" Riku yelled as he stabbed The Dirty Bubble.

The Dirty Bubble, being a bubble, popped and Sora was free.

" Well, that was easy." Riku said confidently. " Man, I wish the girls could see this."

" See? We're finished now. All we have to do is find the others and go face Laura and Plankton. And Bikini Bottom will be safe." Sora said.

" Right!"

**Back at The Krusty Krab**

Sora and Riku went back to The Krusty Krab where Spongebob and Patrick were waiting. An few minutes later, Mickey and the gang came with the police and put Dennis in a police "boat" to go to jail.

" I'll get you for this!" Dennis hissed at Spongebob and Patrick.

" Okay, now that those three are out of the way, all we gotta do now, is confront Laura and Plankton." Sora said confidently. All of a sudden a ray of fire came from the sky.

" On second thought…"

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: Okay, that was part one of the final battle. I hope you all enjoyed it, however, depending on how violent it gets, I may have to change the rating from K+ to T. Anyway, part two will be up soon. Review or I'll have Sora and Riku die in the next chapter.**


	14. The Final Battle, Part 2, Finale

Author's Note: Here's part 2 and final part of the final battle. Review please!

Chapter 14: The Final Battle, Part 2: Battle of Fate

_Previous Chapter:_

" _I'll get you for this!" Dennis hissed at Spongebob and Patrick._

" _Okay, now that those three are out of the way all we gotta do now, is confront Laura and Plankton." Sora said confidently. All of a sudden, a ray of fire came from the sky._

" _On second thought…"_

This Chapter:

" Hello there, Spongebob." Plankton said evilly.

" Hello, Plankton."

" You guys had better prepare yourself, especially you, Sora." Laura hissed.

" Why?" Sora yelled.

" Because…of this!"

Laura darted towards Sora and bashed him with her head. Sora would've attacked with the keyblade, but he lost his balance and the keyblade fell out of his grip. Laura grabbed and pointed it to him.

" This is why!" Laura said as she started to power up.

" Not as long as I'm around!" Riku yelled as he assailed Laura.

" Fine then, have it your way!" Laura said as she used the keyblade to grow a hundred times her usual size.

" Whoa! Look out everyone!" Mickey called.

" Now who's the mighty one now?" Plankton asked laughing.

" I am!" Laura answered.

" Huh? But, we're in this together, right?" Plankton asked madly.

" Are you kidding? The only reason I helped you was so I could get my revenge on Sora! You're worthless!" Laura yelled as she assailed Plankton.

" Plankton!" Mickey cried in concern.

" Mickey what're you doing?" Spongebob asked.

" Gang, even Plankton doesn't deserve to be injured by the heartless."

" You're right! Everyone, I'll help you defeat her, but this is a once in a lifetime chance!" Plankton warned.

" Fine!" Sandy said.

Everyone got ready to attack. Mickey received his keyblade, Donald got his magic ready, Goofy held up his shield to defend himself, and Spongebob and the Bikini Bottom gang also got ready. Laura started zapping everyone, but only to find that they just kept on defending themselves. She decided then to attack Sora. Goofy jumped in and used his shield to defend him. Laura's attack went through Goofy and stole his heart. This was not going to be a pretty fight.

" Goofy!" Sora, Mickey, and Donald yelled.

" How dare you kill him!" Donald yelled as he cast Thundaga. It hit Laura but only caused a scratch and for that, Donald suffered by losing his heart.

" Not Donald!" Spongebob yelled.

" That's it! KIYAH!" Sandy yelled as she kicked Laura.

Sandy's kick caused another scratch. Laura started to attack Sandy, but it kept on missing her. Squidward was unguarded, so it resulted in the loss of his heart.

" Squidward!" Spongebob cried.

" AAAHHH!" Patrick cried in pain.

" Patrick!" Everyone yelled.

Laura was going mad with power with the keyblade. This time, she used the keyblade to attack. She struck it towards Sandy and received her heart. Sora couldn't take this anymore. He decide if he can't use his weapon, then he'll just have to use the karate skills that Kairi taught him when they were younger. He swam up and punched Laura with all his power. Laura attacked him, but he smoothly dodged the attack. All there were left were Riku, Mickey, Spongebob, and Sora. Everyone else had suffered. However, things didn't go well enough, for Riku had suffered next.

" RIKU!" Sora and Mickey cried. Spongebob had ran around trying to dodge the attacks, but one attack, it his him straight in the heart and lost it.

" Spongebob!" They cried.

Laura looked to see only two moving bodies that belonged to Sora and Mickey. They decide to hide for now.

" Well, I guess we're safe here for now." Mickey said happily. Being too distracted, Laura killed Mickey with a sting at his heart spot. Mickey, one of the keyblade masters, was done for.

" MICKEY!" Sora cried with tears forming in his eyes. He looked at all of the lifeless bodies and one mean heartless.

" Looks like you're done for!" Laura cried as she attacked him.

Sora dodged it, but still hit him in the arm, he fell to the sand in pain. Laura came up and assailed him again, this time he was hit in the stomach. Sora swam, but he swam very slowly, holding his stomach. Now was when he needed the keyblade. All of a sudden, he felt a shock on his tail. Laura stung him again. Thus time, he couldn't move at all. Sora was on the verge of getting killed. He looked up at Laura panting with anger.

" Good night keyblade master!" Laura hissed as she aimed the keyblade at Sora's heart. She shot a ray of light at him, but no pain. He looked in front of him and saw Kairi's spirit flow out of Sora's heart and block the attack.

" Kairi?" Sora asked.

" Sora, this attack is too strong. I'm using all I have left to reflect the attack back at her!" Kairi said panting.

" All? Does that mean…" Sora started to ask with tears in his eyes.

" Yes. You won't be able to restore my heart like you did before."

" No! I won't let you die!"

" Sora, it's for the better, but just promise that you'll always remember me?" Kairi asked.

" I promise."

" I'll miss you Sora." Kairi said as she hugged him tightly. Her spirit then dissolved and the power coming from Sora's heart backfired and hit Laura. Laura fell onto the sand.

" You'll pay for this!" Laura said as she took her last breath and died.

Sora swam up to Laura, took the keyblade and stabbed her, releasing all of the stolen hearts, including Mr. Krabs'. The hearts returned to their owners, but Kairi's didn't. Her body remained lifeless next to Sora. He went and kneeled down next to her and lifted her body slightly.

" Sora!" Everyone called and went over to him.

" Kairi?" Riku asked.

" Guys, you all lost your hearts. I was the last one standing, without the keyblade. Laura attacked me and I fell injured. I almost lost my heart, but…Kairi, she…used all she had left of her spirit to…save me! I never knew she cared so much!" Sora said as he started to cry.

" Kairi's dead!" Riku asked as tears flowed out of his eyes.

" Yes."

" No, Kairi!" Mickey, Donald, and Goofy cried.

" I can't believe she's gone. I never got…to…tell her I was sorry for… calling her a bucket o' bolts." Squidward cried.

" She risked her life, what a brave trooper!" Spongebob and Patrick cried.

Everyone continued to cry. A moment later, one of Sora's tears came dripped off his face and to the spot where Kairi's heart was. At that moment, Sora felt a sharp pain in his heart. He fainted and lay their breathless. When he opened up her eyes, he saw a place with a golden sky. It looked like a place of peace and no darkness. Sora started to walk around and discovered a big house. He knocked on the door and it opened. Inside of the house stood a holy man with a robe and beard. The man went by the name of, Jesus Christ.

" Hello there, my child." Christ said.

" Jesus Christ? I don't get it. I can't be dead. Am I?" Sora asked confused.

" No, but I brought you from the world to talk to you."

" But why? Don't you have to be dead to be in heaven?"

" Sora, heaven isn't full of death, it's full of life. Look." Jesus took Sora's hand and opened a large door for him. Outside the door were millions of people having the time of their lives.

" All those people, they're laughing, running, smiling, and they're just simply, happy." Sora smiled.

" Yes, and look over there." Christ said as he pointed to an empty spot where one person stood. In that spot was a 15-year-old girl with auburn hair and blue eyes. It was Kairi!

" Kairi!" Sora called her name. " She came?"

" Yes she did, but we're not ready to accept her into heaven yet. She died trying to protect you. Kairi loved you with all her heart. She still does."

" But she's not coming back, right?" Sora asked with tears.

" Yes, she is."

" What do you mean?" Sora asked.

" Like I said, we're not ready for her to leave you yet, so we're sending her back to you until the time is right."

" Wow, I can't believe it!" Sora cheered with tears of joy. " But she loved me, and she never told me. Even after sharing a paopu fruit?"

" She never knew what love felt like. She had a crush on you and wanted to share that fruit with you, but she never knew how to love you."

" Wow."

" You will be sent back to earth now. Kairi will be on her way also."

Jesus and Sora hugged and Sora was then sent back to earth. He woke up in The Mermaliar feeling really weird, his head hurt.

" Sora, you're alive!" Riku cheered.

" I know, but Kairi." Sora said as he looked into her eyes deeply.

" Huh? Where am I?" Kairi asked softly as she woke up.

" Kairi!" Sora cheered as he hugged her. Everyone then joined the group hug.

" Wait! Sora! The keyhole!" Mickey remembered.

" That's right." Sora then turned and saw the real keyhole appear. Sora held up the keyblade and the ray of light shot out and sealed it.

" You did it!" Kairi cheered.

" We did it."

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be the conclusion of this story. Review please. I'm sorry if this chapter made you cry. It made ma cry though. Don't flame me please. Don't make me cry again. **


	15. It's True!

**Author's Note: This is the conclusion to The Keyhole in Bikini Bottom. Sorry if the ending of the previous chapter sucked. Let's see how this all ends. Review please!**

Chapter 15: It's True!

The next day, everyone woke up in Bikini Bottom feeling peaceful. The Krusty Krab was back in business, which meant that it was time for Sora and Riku to scarf down more krabby patties. Squidward was back to his old, grumpy self who just likes to sit around and play his clarinet. Plankton was back to thinking of plans to the secret formula, but after that previous invasion with the heartless, he's learned to just try and steal it alone. Sandy was back to working out and practicing karate moves. She also taught Kairi some moves, including the one where you can pull off a tattoo and put it back on someone. (See the episode, _No Weenies Allowed_, if you don't know what I'm talking about.) Later that day, everyone headed over the Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat. Riku challenged Sora to a triple goober berry sunrise eating contest. It was night and everyone decided to stay out that night. Spongebob then realized the item he saw that one time. It was a star, with a note attached to it. He took the note and read it. It read:

_Spongebob,_

_This is a fruit from my island, but it's no ordinary fruit._

_This fruit is called a paopu. _

_Legend has it if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined._

_I gave this to you hoping you had a girl to share it with._

_If you don't, no worries, the right girl will come to you. Don't worry._

_-Sora_

Spongebob looked as the fruit and eyed it. He took it outside where everyone was and walked over to Sandy. Spongebob tapped her on the shoulder and when that happened, Sora and Kairi looked over and Spongebob talk to her.

" Um, Sandy?"

" What is it, Spongebob?"

" Have you heard of a fruit called the paopu?"

" Why yes I have. Sora told me about it. Why?"

" Well, if two people share one, it binds you together forever." Spongebob said as he blushed.

" I know, isn't that romantic?" Sandy sighed dreamily.

" Well, I…I…I…I…I…"

" What?"

" I found one on my doorstep and I…want to share it with you." Spongebob said as he broke it in half and gave half to Sandy.

" You do?" Sandy asked as she got tears of joy.

" Yes."

" All right! Yeehaw!" Sandy cheered. " Come here ya little square dude!" Sandy fiercely pulled him over and kissed him.

" Ooh." Spongebob blushed.

" I knew that fruit would come in handy for Spongebob." Sora said.

All of a sudden, there was a big earthquake. The Kingdom Hearts gang all started to rise up. They then shot out of the water and back on Destiny Islands. Donald quickly turned them back to human form. They were finally back home. Sora's mother came and embraced him like crazy.

" Oh Sora my baby boy! I'm so glad you're okay!"

" Uh, yeah Mom, I'm fine." Sora blushed in embarrassment.

" Where have you been?" Mother asked madly.

" In Bikini Bottom."

" That reminds me. I've got to take you somewhere."

" Where?"

In a few minutes, they arrived at Sora's mother's psychiatrist's office.

" All right. Young man, did you honestly meet Spongebob Squarepants?"

" Yes. In fact…" Then there was a knock on the door. Kairi went and opened.

" Hey Sora, I just came back to say thanks for the paopu fruit, and for helping us with our heartless problem." Spongebob said. Everyone gasped.

" You really did meet Spongebob!" Mother gasped.

" Told you!" Sora outsmarted her.

Later, Sora went back to the ocean and put Spongebob back in the water.

" Are you sure, you can't stay in Bikini Bottom?"

" Sorry Spongebob, the barrier between our world will close anytime soon. That was what the big earthquake was for." Sora said sadly. " But, maybe we'll meet again someday. I'll always be the keyblade master, so I'll always have an adventure in the near future."

" Are you sure?" Spongebob said as he started to sob.

" I promise." Sora promised.

Sora and Spongebob hugged tightly and Spongebob opened is bag of magic winds and flew back home. This was an adventure Sora was never going to forget

The End 

**Author's Note: That was the conclusion. I know it sucked, but what can I say. I suck at endings. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I may not do a sequel though. Review please. **


End file.
